1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging system, a control method for the imaging apparatus, and a recording medium storing a control program used for controlling the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be a case where image data captured by an imaging apparatus is transmitted to another type of apparatus and used thereby. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-151548 discloses that image data is transmitted from an imaging apparatus to a printer and the printer prints an image stored in the imaging apparatus. In the system disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-151548, the output image size at the time of printing can be easily selected by a user by operating the imaging apparatus.
When image data is transmitted or received, it is required that the communication load be reduced as much as possible since the communication traffic is restricted. This is particularly so where the communication traffic is very restricted as in wireless communications.